Tales of the Titans: Episode one, Metal vs ink
by titan power
Summary: The Titans go underground to search for a strange ink black creature with mysterious powers. Set after The End part III. I know, lame title. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Morning Time

Tales of the Titans:**Metal v.s Ink

* * *

**

My first fan fiction. Hope you like it, please submit a review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to Teen Titan.

* * *

**Chapter one:**Morning time

"EWWW, gross!" Cyborg said to himself disgusted.

Cy was in the towers main room, with a broom in his right hand and in his left hand he was holding up with two of his fingers a large moldy pizza. He tossed it in the garbage.

"So that's what was making the smell all week." The day before they were all partying, movie watching, game station playing and eating all in honor of Raven after she defeated Trigon. What was left was a GIANT mess and he was the one who cleaning it up. Not because he wanted to, but because he _had_ to.

Last evening the titans were all playing cards and just to make the game more fun they agreed that whoever lost had to clean up the tower. The _whole_ tower. It turns out Cyborg lost and robin won.

"There." The metal teen said. "Now I only got to wash the dishes and clean the walls."

He eventually got the mountain of dishes sparkling and the walls clean after last nights food fight. Right about when he was finished the other three titans came in the room.

"So, how was my buddy's cleaning morning?" Beast Boy teased.

"It is most enjoyable to see our home clean and tidy!" Starfire said before Cyborg had a chance to reply.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Probably still in bed or meditating." Robin replied. "How long have you been cleaning for?" He said looking at Cyborg.

"It's 10:46 right now…… I've been up for around five hour."  
"Pretty early"  
"Yah I know"

CLUNK  
PANG  
BEEP, BEEP  
CRACK

"What was that?" Beast Boy yelled in panic, jumping of the couch.

"Just my new automatic breakfast machine." Cy said proudly. "Makes just about whatever you want."

KA-BOOOOOOMM!

"Was that supposed to be part of the breakfast making?" Starfire asked.  
Raven walked in the room wide eyed looking at the giant smoke cloud.

"It isn't exactly…" Cyborg managed to say before the some alarm went off.

"What?" Robin and Beast Boy yelled at the top of their voice, covering their ears.

"I said, it isn't exactly finished." He tried to say but his voice was drowned by the alarm.


	2. Chapter 2: As the day goes on

Sorry for the long update. The last chapter was kinda short so This ones longer.  
Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter two:** As the day goes on

"Umm, maybe we should go get breakfast somewhere in town." Beast Boy said holding up a burnt waffle in his hand.

The kitchen area was a mess. Bigger than last night. There was burnt toast and waffles on the floor, eggs on the wall, and salt, sugar and syrup all over the place. Silkie was lapping a puddle of ketchup. Some of the plates were broken and shattered. Worst of the entire place smelled burnt.

"I'm _not_ cleaning this up!" Robin said.

"Me neither" Beast Boy said. "It wasn't my fault the place got toasted!"

"I'll clean it." Cyborg mumbled in a low voice.

After he said those words the other titans left the room. "This is _just_ great." Cyborg thought to himself. He had just cleaned up the area and now he had to clean it up all over again. _All of it_, by himself, _again_.

Beast boy was walking behind Robin in the long hallway.

"So Robin, wanna play video games? I challenge you to race with…"

"No thanks Beast Boy. I'm gonna head over to the gym."

If Robin didn't want to play vid games and Cy was cleaning the kitchen than what was Beast Boy supposed to do?

"Can I come?" He said, a little surprised at what he just said.

"You sure?"

"Ya, I mean no, I mean I'm sure."

"Ok."

Beast Boy was in the exercise room with Robin. He couldn't believe that he wanted to come here. Sure he had come here before, but he preferred the TV and couch.  
"I guess it's just those kind of weird days." He thought to himself. Cys invention didn't work out, Robin just put down a challenge, and I wanted to come here.

"Help yourself." Robin said. The gym was pretty big, full of work out equipment. Beast Boy walked in and looked around. To his left was a table with different sized hand held weights. In front of him where the other kinds of weights, you know, the ones with a flat platform that you lay down on and above you is a bar with cylindrical weights on either side of it. There were a couple of mats on the ground and there was punching bag that hung from the roof.

Beast Boy looked around for a second time and went on one of the mats.He walked up to one of the mats and decided to start off with push ups. He went to lay down on his stomach and start up.

"One…...two……" By the time he was on his third one the strain on his muscles was too much and he collapsed on the mat with a thud.

"Maybe I should just do stretches." He said.  
He continued to stretch for the next half hour. After a while he got bored and walked up to the punching bag.

"Okay Beast Boy, lets see what you got." He said to himself. He took on big swipe with his right fist on the bag, making it swing away from him.

"Ouch!" He said, putting his left hand on top of his right knuckles.

"Maybe I shouldn't punch too hard."

He stared, his eyes big as dinner plates, as the punching bag came swinging back towards him. It slammed into him with so much force that he was sent flying all the way to the other sided of the room, crashing into the table full of weights.

"I knew I should have sticked to stretching."

* * *

Raven was in here room reading, as usual. She liked her room. There was no place like it. It was a place where she could meditate and read without any noise around, a place where she kept her stuff in her own way and style, and most importantly a place where she could be left in peace. 

Suddenly the alarm went off.

There was a knock on the door.

"Raven, we have to go, there's trouble."

She opened the door to see Robin and Cyborg.

"Come on." He said to her.

Robin, Raven and Cyborg arrived at the operations center. Beast Boy was on the couch and Starfire was bandaging his right foot, the lower part of his left leg already bandaged.

"What happened to him?" Raven said.  
Robin told her the story.

"And his foot?"

"Some of the small weights fell on his legs. It will eventually heal, but he won't be able to come with us. "

"It's plasmus again. He's up north of the city. Shouldn't be to hard." Cyborg said at the titans' computer. The titans all left, leaving the green shapshifter alone.


End file.
